yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant
| romaji = Shokubutsu | japanese translated = Plant | english = Plant | french = Plante | german = Pflanze | italian = Pianta | portuguese = Planta | korean = 식물족 | spanish = Planta }} Plant (Chinese: 植物From (Chinese edition)) monsters were very overlooked and weak until support for the Type was released in the Crossroads of Chaos, Crimson Crisis and Raging Battle booster sets. A general strategy for Plant-Type Decks is to use cards like "Gigaplant", "Lonefire Blossom" and "Lord Poison" to fill the field with powerful monsters. They can go hand-in-hand with Insect-Types as well with cards like "Arcane Archer of the Forest" and "Prickle Fairy". One of the strongest Plant-Type monsters is "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" at 2800 ATK. It has the power to negate any card effects that target simply by sacrificing a Plant-Type monster (which in worst case scenario can even be herself). It can be easily Summoned by Tributing "Lonefire Blossom". In power and strategy, "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" is followed by "Gigaplant", which has 2400 ATK and the power to Special Summon Plants from the Graveyard and hand. Other notable Plant-Type monsters include "Mystic Tomato", "Spore", "Dandylion", "Botanical Lion", "Glow-Up Bulb", "Nettles", "Lord Poison", "Cactus Fighter" and "Rigorous Reaver". Plants also have Plant version of staple cards like "Solemn Judgment" and "Mirror Force", in the forms of "Pollinosis" and "Wall of Thorns", respectively.The plants have a version of "Marauding Captain" in form of "Twilight Rose Knight", a version of "Witch of the Black Forest" in form of "Violet Witch" this cards are non-plant type monsters but their effects are used with the plant-type monsters. There are other plant cards very similar to other non plants cards, for example :"Dark Verger" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Other cards present similarities in the picture of the cards like "Wonder Clover" "Break! Draw!". The most usual Attributes associated with Plants is EARTH or WATER. Plant cards usually revolve around swarming and regenerating back onto the field. Unlike Zombies, Plants are often used to fuel effects such as negations rather than for strictly attacking purposes. They have many cards that allow them to be special summoned to the field from the deck and hand but mostly from the Graveyard. Cards like "Lonefire Blossom", "Plant Food Chain", "Lord Poison", "Gigaplant", "The World Tree" and "Miracle Fertilizer" all add major support to bringing back a swarm of Plant monsters to overwhelm the opponent. There are many good Plant-Type Tuner monsters, like "Copy Plant" and "Spore". Plant-Type monsters are used by Akiza Izinski in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Her signature card, "Black Rose Dragon", is considered a staple in Plant-Type Decks. Plant-Type monsters also appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, used by Aika and Tombo Tillbitty. Aika plays a Plant deck with a focus on special summoning plants to XYZ Summon "Battlecruiser Dianthus," which is later ranked up to summon "CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom". Tombo plays with a "Tomato" deck. Example Play Style Doppel Plants A derivative of Chaos Plants that uses "Doppel Warrior" and "Junk Synchron". Recommended Cards Monsters * Debris Dragon * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Effect Veiler * Card Trooper * Lonefire Blossom * Dandylion * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Sangan * Spore * Quickdraw Synchron * Junk Synchron * Doppelwarrior * Reborn Tengu Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Iron Chain Dragon * Drill Warrior * Junk Destroyer * Shooting Star Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon Spells * Pot of Avarice * Book of Moon * Foolish Burial * Pot of Duality Traps * Call of the Haunted * Trap Stun * Limit Reverse * Dimensional Prison * Bottomless Trap Hole Fleur Plants This deck uses Necro Fleur and Fragrance Storm to summon the powerful Sorciere de Fleur to control your opponent's field and Graveyard. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Necro Fleur * Sorciere de Fleur * Debris Dragon * Snowman Eater * Lonefire Blossom * Dandylion * Spore * Naturia Cherries * Fallen Angel of Roses * Mystic Tomato * Tragoedia * Dark Armed Dragon Spell Cards * Fragrance Storm * Mark of the Rose * Pot of Duality * Pot of Avarice * One for One Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted Extra Deck * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Splendid Rose * Queen of Thorns * Black Rose Dragon * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Scrap Dragon * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings Quickdraw Plants This deck uses the Quickdraw engine merged with the Plant synchro engine, allowing multiple Synchro Summons to be made rather quickly. This deck is also known as a QuickDraw DandyWarrior Deck and/or a Yusei-Hime Deck. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Debris Dragon * Lonefire Blossom * Dandylion * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Sangan * Spore * Glow-Up Bulb(Traditional Format) * Quickdraw Synchron * Junk Synchron * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Caius the Shadow Monarch Spell Cards * Pot of Avarice * Book of Moon * Foolish Burial Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Iron Chain Dragon * Drill Warrior * Junk Destroyer Plant Beatdown This deck revolves around Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant to help flood the field. Make sure you use the effect of Gigaplant effectively in order to pull decent synchro monsters out while using Queen of Thorns to make your opponent pay life point to summon non-plant monsters. You could use Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and combo it with Gigaplant so you could tribute Plant monsters special summoned by Gigaplant's effect to negate any cards that target your plant monsters. You can also keep the opponent at bay with powerful cards like Wall of Thorns. This deck also uses Pollinosis or Tytannial, Princess of Camellias to negate spells and traps that destroy multiple monsters such as Lightning Vortex or Mirror Force or Torrential Tribute, however, this can be entirely foiled with cards like Zombie World and DNA Surgery, so be sure to pack in Mystical Space Typhoon and an optional Twister. This deck's ability to swarm the field quickly for fuel or for an all out attack can be foiled by cards like these. Recommended Cards Monsters * Dandylion * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Fairy King Truesdale * Gigantic Cephalotus * Gigaplant * Lonefire Blossom * Lord Poison * Nettles * Revival Rose * Spore * Twilight Rose Knight * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias Extra Deck * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Splendid Rose Spells * Mark of the Rose * Miracle Fertilizer * Smashing Ground * Swords of Revealing Light * The World Tree Traps * Blossom Bombardment * Dark Bribe * Plant Food Chain * Pollinosis * Wall of Thorns * Ultimate Offering Plant Lockdown This deck takes advantage of the PlantDrain deck, with the lockdown coming through the additions of Queen of Thorns and Royal Decree. It also uses the effect of Debris Dragon, whether or not someone uses Skill Drain or Forbidden Chalice. The final piece is the addition of Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and Geartown from the PlantTown deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Beast King Barbaros * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Debris Dragon * Twilight Rose Knight * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Dandylion * Botanical Lion/Lord Poison/Rigorous Reaver * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür * Cactus Bouncer Spells * Terraforming * Mark of the Rose * Mind Control * Forbidden Chalice * Trade-In * Geartown * Miracle Fertilizer Traps * Skill Drain * Royal Decree Extra Deck * Queen of Thorns * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon GigaVise This is a deck utilizing Supervise and Hidden Armory which allows players to Synchro Summon quickly with the main monsters Gigaplant and Spore. This can Summon a variety of different Synchros to control the field, but most used is Power Tool Dragon, which allows the player to grab a quick Supervise. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Dark Armed Dragon * Spore * Sangan * Cherry Inmato * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Cyber Valley * Glow-Up Bulb(Traditional Format) Spell Cards * Super Solar Nutrient * Mark of the Rose * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Supervise * Hidden Armory * Swing of Memories * Heavy Storm * One for One * Future Fusion(Traditional Format) * Foolish Burial * My Body as a Shield Trap Cards * Royal Decree Synchro Monsters * Power Tool Dragon * Black Brutdrago * Black Rose Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Traditional Format) * Superalloy Beast Raptinus Naturia Plants The Naturia Plant variant. This type of Naturia build utilizes Naturia Plants and other Plant-types (hence the name) to beat the opponent down with Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and lock the opponent down with Naturia Bamboo Shoot. This deck type is effective because it combines power with field and Graveyard control. Be careful though; if you tribute a non-Naturia monster for Naturia Bamboo Shoot, its effect will not activate and it will become dead weight. A new Naturia supporter, "Naturia Pineapple", has recently been released as a TCG Exclusive in the Duelist Revolution booster pack. Its effect greatly helps Naturia plants for it is basically a Treeborn Frog for this deck type. Remember to make sure you have no spells or traps that are continuous. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Naturia Pineapple * Naturia Bamboo Shoot * Spore * Naturia Cosmobeet * Naturia Rosewhip * Naturia Cherries * Naturia Hydrangea * Naturia Marron * Naturia Pumpkin Spell Cards * Super Solar Nutrient * Foolish Burial * Swords of Revealing Light * Mark of the Rose * Enemy Controller * Naturia Forest Trap Cards * Dimensional Prison * Dust Tornado * Wall of Thorns * Divine Wrath * Bottomless Trap Hole * Pollinosis Extra Deck * Naturia Beast * Naturia Leodrake * Naturia Landoise * Naturia Barkion Chaos Plants The successor to the very popular Plant Synchro deck, Chaos Plants takes advantage of the LIGHT and DARK attributes of splashable monsters, such as Sangan and Effect Veiler, to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, in combination with the synchro abilities of Plants. It rarely uses enough Lights and Darks for it to be worth using Chaos Sorcerer. Something to note is that it despite being called a "Plant" Deck, it often uses more Fiend monsters then Plants. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Reborn Tengu * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Debris Dragon * Effect Veiler * Lonefire Blossom * Dandylion * Glow-Up Bulb (Traditional Only) * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Spore * Sangan (Traditional Only) * Night Assailant * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Maxx "C" * Thunder King Rai-Oh Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Iron Chain Dragon * Orient Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Traditional Only) * Leviair the Sea Dragon Spell Cards * Foolish Burial * Mind Control * One for One (Only Recommended for Traditional because of Spore and Glow-Up Bulb) * Pot of Avarice * Creature Swap Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted * Dimensional Prison Notes Category:Deck Type Category:Types